User blog:Xeno Gotenks/Zen Buu Absorption Wish List!
Hey guys, today I would like to share with ya on who I would love to see Zen Buu absorb sometime in the upcoming events in the DBM tournament. My list contains both organic and inorganic "victims" that I believe will strengthen Zen Buu to even greater levels than before! So lets jump right to it.. #'Vegetto-' Now this may seem either redundant (already has Goku and Vegeta absorbed in his universe) or expected, but the power that Vegetto harbors is completally mouth-watering to anybody who has seen it. In terms of techniques he can teleport, create physical ki attacks (Spirit Sword), has telepathic powers, and a abundance of unique moves (Big Bang Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha, Majin Punisher, Final Dragon Flash, etc). Plus his physical and mental strengths are one-of-a-kind, especially when he begins to transform. But most importntly, his power level is currently the strongest known reading in the entire tournament (you know you are the shit when you can distort gravity by just going SSJ3) and has no equals in his strongest form. Now Zen Buu does have some of the same techniques and attributes as Vegetto, but the raw power, original moves, and knowledge he will gain by absorbing Vegetto will be utterly worth it. There is practically no cons by attaining Vegetto, only gains, MASSIVE gains. #'Broly-' How could anyone make a buu absorption wish list without adding this bad boy into it! Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan who has a plethora of abilites just for being the saiyan of legend! Some of those unique powers includes having total invulnerability (thus you are truly invincible unless you go through a great shock that disables the form) and the ability to have forever growing ki with no repercussions. Could you imagine Zen Buu with these powers! Buu is practically a god already, but with this he will truly be the most powerful being ever in the multiverse spectrum, while constantly growing stronger without ever having to train. Now the only downside with absorbing Broly is that Zen Buu will also inherit Broly's destructive and psychopathic mindset, but this will probably be countered by the sane people Buu has absorbed for over 20 years. Too bad Universe 16 stopped Buu in the actual comic in absorbing Broly, but a fan can dream right? #'Gast Carcolh-' This Hyper Namekian will serve to be a excellent addition to Buu's ever growing absorption victims. Gast Carcolh is just as strong as Zen Buu at full power, while possessing techniques that not even Zen Buu can counter. Composed of a myriad of nameks, Gast potential for growth is seemingly endless, while possessing almost all of the generic abilites of namekians out there (besides creating dragon balls and children). This coupled with him training and going on adventures for 30 years has taught Gast a vast amount of unique magic and moves that can even devestate the hardiest of opponents. As one of the top 5 strongest competitors among the tournament (besides Vegetto, Broly, Zen Buu, and U18 Gotenks), Zen Buu will gain so much just by having Gast Carcolh in his system [BTW, Zen Buu CAN counter Gast unique telekinesis move if he was wearing his Ultra Armor]. #'Vargas Multiverse Technology-' This is the very tech that has started the entire tournament! This impressive technology allows the Vargas to travel from dimension to dimension to find the fighters for their competition. Imagine if this fell into Buu's hands! Buu will literally have an endless supply of victims to absorb. Just imagine, in ten trips he could absorb 10 Vegetto's if he wanted to. The possibilites are endless with this power under Buu's belt. Also my wish for Buu to absorb Broly can be realised lol. #'Arale Norimaki- '''Toon Force, 'nuff said. #'Xeniloum-''' While this may seem unnecessary due to Buu having both his brain waves and Ultra Armor, I believe having the original person absorbed will allow Buu to have a better understanding on how to use the Ultra Armor. Plus Buu with eyebrows and lighter eyes look weird on him IMO. Now if Buu would also absorb Eleim too... #'Cell-' Who dosen't want the perfect bio-android to be a part of their design. Possessing the techniques of the strongest Z-Fighters while having strength that is top-tier, Cell will make a excellent addition to Buu's "perfect" list of victims. Plus Cell could be the 6th strongest participant in the story (unless U16 Son Bra, U18 Vegeta, or any of the two Gohans are stronger) which makes him all the more fulfilling. #'Dr. Raichi-' Now while Dr. Raichi may not be all that powerful, his "Hatchiyack" will be some of the greatest technology that Buu could absorb (not including Hatchiyack's hidden power). This technology can allow Buu to manipulate "Hate Energy" which means he could ressurect anyone who dies a violent death. Or his countless absorbed victims? Zen Buu with a army sounds terrifying in many ways, and precisely why I wish Zen Buu will absorb Dr. Raichi in the future. #'Bardock (Universe 3)-' While the power boost will be a little appetizer compared to Zen Buu other victims, but the gift of foresight is something I cannot see Buu passing up on. Precognition will be a power that can tip any future event into his hands, especially if it can be controlled which I believe Zen Buu can achieve. The future will definitely be in his hands if he absorbs this Bardock. #'Dabura-' While the power will give Buu some enjoyment, his stone spit is where it is at. Even Buu in the DBM novel made a statemenrt about him regretting he killed Dabura instead of absorbing him (then again, he was just a dumbass who thought of nothing but candy back then so we cant really blame him). So yeah, the power of demonic spit is what Buu wants lol. #'Gotenks (Universe 18)-' The amount of power and techniques this Gotenks possesses is just too much to pass up on. Despite already having Goten and Trunks in his universe, their fused form just dosen't compare to their pitiful seperated selfs. Plus since his power has also been doubled while in a adult body, Gotenks could be one of Buu's best absorptions of all time! However there are two downsides. And those two downsides are his immaturity and fusion time limit. If Zen Buu could find a way to work around those two obstacles that comes with him absorbing Gotenks, he will be in the clear. Plus Zen Buu with Gotenks Vest on will bring happy tears to my eyes! :) #'Elder Moori (Any Universe)- '''Having ownership of Porunga can literally make the impossible seem possible no matter how dire it is. Despite Zen Buu supposedly having power that surpasses Porunga, the eternal dragon can still do things that Zen Buu cant. Plus he could wish to have my boy Gotenks flaws fixed to '''permanently' have all of Gotenks strength forever. That is one hell of a scary wish. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed my "wish list" for Zen Buu in the future. If anyone has a wish list of their own or simply want to chat with me, please leave a comment below. Until then, see you next time. :) Category:Blog posts